1. Field
Embodiments relate to a diffuser prism sheet, a liquid crystal display (LCD) back light unit including the same and an LCD device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device is a device that may display numerals or images through application of an electric field to liquid crystals disposed between two glass substrates having electrodes therebetween. The liquid crystals may be made of a material having an intermediate phase between a liquid and a solid.
Since LCD devices are not self-luminescent, they may include a back light unit to generate light. An image may be displayed in such a manner that transmittance of light generated from the back light unit is adjusted in a liquid crystal panel, in which liquid crystals are uniformly arranged.